


【翻译】被金苹果耍弄的人

by Icarus_Ashes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: M/M, 诱受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Ashes/pseuds/Icarus_Ashes
Summary: 预警:1.上篇Loft上发过...看过的可以直接跳中篇啦2.第一次翻译小说，非英语系学生纯业余翻译，欢迎理性纠错为了可读性，在无法两全的时候，意译3.下一段有肉 这两段没有4.遇到文中设定似乎感觉不对不要问我，问作者。我只是粮食的搬运工5.这篇E貌似是直男设定，撩妹无数但是对着汉子很羞射，纯情Ex诱受A





	【翻译】被金苹果耍弄的人

被金苹果耍弄的人（上）  
简介：艾吉奥在屋顶上发现了一个受伤的人。即使葆拉告诉他了其人身份之后，也不知道这究竟是谁。直到这人醒来，他才知道这人什么来头。   
“我到底在哪？”一个男人的声音。虽说他话中没有一个有关痛苦的词，可那声音似乎是在无法忍受的痛苦中呻吟着，“什么破雨。”  
此时艾吉奥正在佛罗伦萨的某个骑楼屋顶的阳台上①避雨。听到那种陌生的腔调，他四处张望了下，不见雨中有任何人。声音再度响起，这次那人什么话都没说，只是呻吟着。尽管他不知是何人在挣扎，也不知道是否是敌人布下了天罗地网，诱他冒雨冲过房顶，艾吉奥意识到情况很糟糕，便不管三七二十一，在天刚放晴的时候轻手轻脚地向声源跑去。  
“他妈的。”艾吉奥自言自语道。他再次听到了那个声音，只不过叫的没那么惨了。隔着两个房顶，他隐隐看到有一个白色的身形在最右边的雨水里蜷曲着。他飞快地跑过去。他并不知道那是谁，只不过那白袍让他不知怎的感觉似曾相识。他小心翼翼地跪在这个在剧痛中扭动的伤者旁边。只见雨水冲刷着伤者流下的血，汇成涓涓细流恣肆流淌着。  
对方的手像抓住最后一根救命稻草一样死死扣住艾吉奥的胳膊。年轻人凝视着他，艰难的呼吸似乎加剧了他金眸里的痛苦。意大利人打量着他，思忖着如果把他抱起来会不会不安全。不过，随即，艾吉奥就用一个很不体面的姿势把他抱了起来。“你看起来那么瘦小，怎么抱起来这么重！”他看向那只缺了无名指的左手，不知怎的感到一阵莫名的口干舌燥。看着怀中的伤者靠在他肩上痛苦地抽噎着，他心里有一种说不清道不明的异样感觉。  
艾吉奥抱着怀里不省人事的伤者穿过屋顶，找了个安全的地方落地，向葆拉的处所跑去。他抱着怀里滴着血水的人不顾一切地闯进了玫瑰苑。葆拉亲自迎接了这两个不速之客，她不仅是为了见艾吉奥，更是为了看他到底救了谁。即使她一点也不认识那人，看到他身上的刺客印记时她也松了口气。  
“来这，艾吉奥。我先把他安排在我房间里。他是谁？你在哪找到的他？”她急切地，像对兄弟那般关心那位刺客的伤势。  
“我只是在房顶上找到了他。我并不知道他在哪儿伤成这样的。”艾吉奥的声音很平静。他没有把伤者放在葆拉的床上而是把他放在了地毯上，开始剥凝结在此人伤口上的破烂的衣物。  
“我去帮忙叫医生。”葆拉出门招呼了几个姑娘。  
艾吉奥脱下伤者的衣袍，他很好奇这人身上奇怪的武器都是哪来的。从葆拉对伤者关切的态度中，他很清楚的知道这个人肯定是兄弟会的人。他把这个男人的衣物脱干净，又将他仰躺着放在巨大的床上。看着床上男人雕塑般的健美躯体，他莫名其妙地笑了笑。他走进盥洗室，拿毛巾来擦干这个将死之人深棕色的头发。那些被血水凝成一缕缕的碎发紧紧地吸在伤者苍白的脸颊上。他一定不是这附近的刺客。他身上有两处巨大的伤口，两处在胸膛上，一处在本应是袖剑的护甲保护的位置上。  
“你到底是谁？”艾吉奥自言自语着抚摸着伤者有疤痕的苍白皮肤，那些没有受损的地方显得很光滑。艾吉奥用毛巾盖住伤的最严重的部位。正当他试图将伤者的头发弄干时，葆拉和医生进来了。  
“我不知道他是谁，也不知道他受了多重的伤，但我觉得他真的十分需要你的关照。”她忧心忡忡地看着床上赤裸的异乡人。  
“这有两个伤口，”艾吉奥揭开毛巾，“还有这里。他胳膊现在一塌糊涂。”  
医生一边看着他的展示一边连连点头：“这家伙好瘦啊，他是哪边人？”  
艾吉奥无奈地摇头，他也不知道这人到底是什么来头：“我从房顶上看到他伤成那样倒在那，其他我可不知道。”  
葆拉瞪了一眼年轻的意大利人，唏嘘道：“最好这位不要出什么事。他也是我们的兄弟。”  
艾吉奥一脸疑惑地看向葆拉，似乎并不知道为什么她这么看自己。医生开始先处理伤者胸膛上的伤口，虽然他的腕部已然鲜血淋漓，但不像其他两处的伤势那般危及生命。  
“艾吉奥！你看他的手，那是个很古老的刺客印记。”葆拉清楚那个医生是刺客组织的盟友，便没什么顾忌地说道。  
“有多古老？”这个新加入的佛罗伦萨刺客对组织的历史一无所知。  
“你这孩子知道阿泰尔吗？”看着目不转睛地凝视着床上年轻刺客劲瘦的腰身的艾吉奥，葆拉无奈地觉得自己有权称这个二十岁不到的毛头小伙子为“孩子”。  
“阿泰尔是自古以来最伟大的刺客之一。你应该还没听过他的壮举吧，那些为延续刺客组织的命脉做出的牺牲。”她对艾吉奥笑着，心里却纳闷为何阿泰尔时代的刺客能身负重伤躺在这里。在医生缝针时，艾吉奥更加正大光明地端详着床上的人。艾吉奥刚从床的另一边坐过来，用膝盖垫着那个刺客的手让医生给他缝针。这样的情况下长久的凝视并不会让人以为他疯了，毕竟，。  
“马里克？”床上的男人悠悠睁眼，看着面前三个人，模糊不清地说出了一个只有葆拉并不觉得奇怪的词。她不顾男人正一丝不挂地躺着，惊讶地上前一步，轻触着男人因为留了疤而略显粗糙的嘴角。  
“阿泰尔！”她的意大利口音虽然让这个名字的发音有些奇怪，但足够让伤者明白了。他熠熠闪动的金瞳望向她，甚至忽视了旁边给他治疗的医生。他意识到自己浑身赤裸，便只默默看着那个女人，那只伤手摸索着，试图够到医生刚才坐着的床罩。  
医生很快就懂了刺客的意思，他再一次坐下把阿泰尔受伤的手臂拉过来，对着葆拉说：“我差不多要弄完了，等我弄完了我就走，你一定要让他好好休息。”医生是个老练的人，他非常清楚地知道葆拉下面要做什么。受伤的刺客金色的眼睛似乎是看向葆拉，但事实上他正像是在研究一个新发现的事物似的打量着艾吉奥。他用未伤的手握住艾吉奥的手腕。艾吉奥将他的手拉近了点，阿泰尔看到他的袖剑是按照自己的密函做的双袖剑，欣慰地笑了起来。艾吉奥的手掌被阿泰尔的手指碰了一下，他莫名感到有什么东西狠狠在他的内心深处撞击着。他既不想从面前的人的身上移开视线，也不希望对方放开那只如鹰爪般瘦削有力的手。  
艾吉奥像被定住了一样任由阿泰尔抓着，迷失在了男人如深秋之潭般金色的瞳眸里。他将目光移向对方现在已披上衣服的身体，极力想从刚才那具苍白而轻捷的裸体在他脑子里留下的幻想中挣脱出来。葆拉对他说的话如浮云般从他的耳边掠过，未能激起这片沉醉的心湖上的一点涟漪，直到葆拉开始不耐烦地对着他喊叫起来，“小子你还好么？”  
艾吉奥只是愣愣地点了一下头。就算是医生从床上起身，他的目光也一刻没离开过面前的这个男人。“他会好起来吗？”艾吉奥和葆拉异口同声地问道。  
医生点了点头：“只要他吃得好，休息的好，会好起来的。我并不是特别担心他，因为他身体很强壮。”老人转身离开了房间，看到阿泰尔并无大碍，两人都松了一口气。艾吉奥不情愿地移开了自己腿上因有伤疤而粗糙的手。  
“葆拉，你还有事要做，让我来照顾他吧。”葆拉看了看艾吉奥，一边的阿泰尔浓黑的长睫毛的眼睛。艾吉奥的视线在二人之间游移，他茫然地站在那儿，不知道自己能否胜任一时兴起要求的，照顾伤员这种他从来没干过的事。也许能胜任呢....他估摸着。毕竟现在伤者还好好的，也许只需要普通伤员需要的照料吧。  
“那现在问题是，你法语怎么样？”她对他小声说道。  
“非常好（法语词）。”艾吉奥的法语发音很不错。阿泰尔听https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154524到了自己熟悉的语言，惊喜地睁开了眼睛。  
“那最好了。我先出去了。虽然我非常肯定我没认错人，但是为了以防万一，你一定要确认他到底是谁。”她笑了笑，大步走出了房间，顺手留了一支玫瑰花在雕花的门把手上，这样便没人敢打扰门后的二人了。  
①Overhang，那种类似阳台有一个小屋顶的东西，应该叫骑楼吧，就是那个2代里可以翻箱子的阳台hhh  
————————TBC——————  
PS：第一次翻译时的尬文

 

被金苹果欺瞒的人（中）  
艾吉奥默默站着，任阿泰尔上上下下地打量他。  
“你叫什么名字?”阿泰尔的语调虽然有些奇怪，但句中的每个词的意思都表达得很到位。  
“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”艾吉奥郑重其事地报出了自己的姓名。此刻的他，莫名地感到自己面前这个人不仅对他很重要，而且有一种使他神魂颠倒的魅力。  
阿泰尔凝视着他，掀开身上的被子，悠悠地坐起身。  
“阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德。”他依旧端详着艾吉奥，用标准的阿拉伯口音说出了那个阿拉伯名字。  
“你不该躺着吗？医生说你现在需要休息。”艾吉奥向床边靠了靠。  
“呵。他们都想让我卧床休养十天半个月的。可我应该做些更有用的事啊，比如弄清我到底为什么到了你们这里。”阿泰尔叹了口气，向前倾身，不料竟因伤势带来的疼痛，重心不稳地从床上翻了下去，健美的裸体袒露在艾吉奥的面前。他拉回被子，克制这种裸露带来的尴尬，镇静地坐了回去。这一切转瞬即逝的美景被一旁的艾吉奥尽收眼底。年轻的意大利小伙子直勾勾地欣赏着阿泰尔翻身上床动作的每一个细节。他轻捷得像一只猫一样，苍白的皮肤包裹着形状优美的肌肉，富有力量地收缩着。除他之外，别无其人可以给艾吉奥这般美的震撼。  
为了不拉动伤口，阿泰尔用肘部半撑着自己的身体蜷缩着，试图让自己舒服点。“我正准备弄清楚我为何会在这，也许是金苹果惹的祸。”他叹着气往床角挪了挪，抬眼望向艾吉奥，浓密的睫翼随之翻卷而起。他手腕上的伤口医生已经悉心包扎过，但却让胸口上的伤口敞开放着。  
艾吉奥尽可能的靠近他检查伤势，“这就很明白了。我虽然不认识你，但我很清楚的知道金苹果能让这种事情发生。 ”他努力克制着自己不对面前这个不自意的诱惑者有非分之想。但他越压抑自己，这种冲动便越强烈。而他眼前的阿泰尔偏又坐直了身子，用常年握剑而粗糙的手指拂过艾吉奥的脸颊示意他再凑近些。这无疑增添了那种致命的诱惑。在艾吉奥眼里，连阿泰尔疲惫的眼神中都潜藏着着足以使人心荡神摇的魅力。  
“你应该把那些湿漉漉的东西脱掉。”艾吉奥仍旧滴着水的武器猝不及防地被阿泰尔卸下。想到自己被那个比他碰过所有的女人都更性感的刺客卸了甲，艾吉奥莫名感到脸颊到耳根一阵燥热。他原以为只要自己脱下他外层的装备诸如袖剑，披肩，鞋子等便可。他一边卸下袖剑一边和阿泰尔争论着袖剑相关的问题，试图分散自己集中在阿泰尔身上的注意力。阿泰尔一次次伸手去帮他,他便一次次找到各种理由推拒对方的帮助。“停手，你需要休息。”艾吉奥推开面前的刺客低诉道。  
阿泰尔身上的毯子随着伸手前倾的动作滑落下来，那雕塑般完美的身躯便再一次展露在艾吉奥视线里。在艾吉奥呆立时，叙利亚刺客的手游走到艾吉奥身上最后一件衬衣上，小心翼翼地把因浸水而沉重的内衬从对方身上剥落下来。他把衣服递给艾吉奥，艾吉奥随手把衣服堆在了阿泰尔脱下的衣服上。那个意大利刺客在纠结中犹疑地把身上最后一件衣服脱下。一种莫名的羞耻感淹没了他。作为情场老手的他倒不是为自己裸体的行为感到羞耻，真正羞耻的是他正在这位拥有如此完美身形的人面前敞胸露乳。阿泰尔在他眼里是完美的，就算是胸前那道凝固着淤血的伤口，在艾吉奥年轻躁动的脑海里，也只不过是无伤大雅的小瑕疵罢了。  
“我现在很好，毕竟查明我如何到这里的原因也是一件很有趣的事。我知道你是把我救到这里的人，现在我欠你一条命。”艾吉奥听到这些下意识地笑了笑，他的表情让阿泰尔更控制不住想对他做些什么。阿泰尔欣赏着面前拿了一条毛巾擦着头发的艾吉奥的一举一动，他盖在毯子下的腿交叠着，手垂在毯子上。艾吉奥对上阿泰尔审视他的目光，那幽幽地闪动着金芒的瞳仁似乎要将他融化在那片心湖里。  
“你不欠我什么。”艾吉奥看着对方的目光在自己赤裸的身上恣肆地游走，不知怎的感到气血上涌，脸红了起来。他不知道这个男人如何让他对其如此痴狂。  
“你怎么了？”阿泰尔清冷的声音在这个安静而温暖的房间里回响着，他长久的凝视激起了艾吉奥一阵兴奋，随后他伸出手主动将艾吉奥拉到床上。  
“不...不...不行...”艾吉奥的话刚出口便被欺身吻上他的阿泰尔咽了下去。与刚才艾吉奥想入非非时的判断相同，那个刺客的嘴唇确实比皮肤细嫩很多倍。在叙利亚刺客试图进一步拉近距离时，他伸手撑住对方的肩。阿泰尔打断了这个吻，抬眼看向艾吉奥。那摄人心魄的眼眸终于引得艾吉奥沉沦了。他并不明白这种冲动缘何而起，但他知道他对面前人的肉体深深的渴望。  
——————TBC，下章终于车车了——————


End file.
